The Morning Breaks Us Up
by StrawberryMelody
Summary: Dating a criminal is hard enough, but missing him in the moments they weren't together was hell. One night to pretend their lives were normal. One-shot.


**Kiss me hard before you go**

**I just wanted you to know that, baby you're the best. **

She twirled in a circle in front of a mirror, making the hem of her dress dance around her knees. She had put on her finest red dress, the one with lace trim and the softest sash in the middle. Her hair was piled atop her head and a small glittering butterfly pinned in the right side. She tilted her head to the side and her reflection did the same, she smiled softly. _One night,I've got make the most of it. _Determined, she stopped posing in front of the mirror and slipped on her cutest red shoes, the ones with tiny bows all along the arch of her feet.

The theme of the night was red, his favorite color and the color that exploded in their wake when they met. She left her hotel room and hurriedly waved goodbye to the doorman. She stumbled on the raised pavement just in front of the hotel doors, but before she could completely fall (and possibly ruin her dress) an arm shot out and caught her around the middle, the same arm flipped her around caught her with the other arm, so she was being carried bridal style. He had arrived! She tried not to smile too widely.

"Sakura. You're the same as always." He looked down on her and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. She knew he was teasing.

"Yeah well, I could have saved myself! Now put me down, you're causing a scene." She retorted and shuffled around, trying to free herself from his grip.

He complied with her wishes and gently set her down. Before she could start walking off by herself, he reached out and took a hold of her petite hand and pulled her closer, gently.

She gasped a tiny bit, having never known him to be so straightforward with his feelings on a date, but nevertheless enjoyed the contact and snuggled closer.

The pair languidly walked in silence through the town, the slowly setting sun giving off a myriad of colors in the backdrop and casting a hazy glow on their faces and Sakura's flowing hair.

Sakura was so caught up in the moment, the romantic action of holding his hand and being close to him, that she barely registered when he started speaking. "Where would you like to go next?" He asked, turning his head ever so slightly but not really looking at her face.

She looked up startled and thought for a couple seconds, "I heard there's a festival going on in the next town over. It's really close, only a ten minute walk. We can spend the night there." She replied thoughtfully, one finger on her chin, tilting it upwards.

"Very well." He turned to face the road again and pulled her towards him some more. They strode off and before long the glittering lights, the thrumming crowd, the hustle and bustle of a Japanese festival reached them.  
"Hey look! Let's go catch goldfish first, please?" Sakura turned to him with pleading eyes, a grin stretching across her face. Her hands delightfully tugging him towards the booth. He stopped her before she could get any farther and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Sakura no, we'll have to carry the fish all through the night. Let us go to other booths first, then we can come back in the end, before we go back to our hotels." He reasoned with her and she relented, the grin not fading from her persona.

"Alright fine, cotton candy then." She pulled him towards the stall and its owner, who was spinning sugar on a sweet cone. They bought two cones and Sakura promptly finished off half of it in one bite while he conservatively pulled off piece by piece and daintily ate it. "Come on, lighten up! Stop being so mannered just for once, no offense but nobody here cares about you." She had notice his cultured way of eating and was perturbed, after countless meetings he was still being formal around her. "I mean it... stop eating like a snob. It's cotton candy, you're supposed to get messy!" She tried to reason with him but after he refused to change his way of eating, she took her palm and thrust it upwards. The cone was pushed into his mouth and he spluttered, but she didn't move her hand. He was forced to bite off the huge chunk of candy still left and then finally, she took the stick it was on out of his mouth.

"That was uncouth. But rather fun." He finally said after he finished chewing and swallowing. Sakura giggled and propelled him to another stall. Thus the two of them spent the night trying different games, winning prizes and eating different foods. Sakura found her favorite was the "fancy taiyaki", which was taiyaki in amazing designs, like cherry blossoms or ravens.

Finally around three in the morning, the festival goers dwindled down, the stall keepers started taking down the paper lanterns and their booths. Sakura was saddened, she did not want their night to end. He must have sensed her feelings, because he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I recall you used to hate your forehead when you were younger, it's lovely to kiss." He murmured. She blushed and held on to his waist, hoping they wouldn't have to part ways. He leaned back and gazed into her viridian eyes, "Come, there is something else I wish for you to see." He held out his hand, she grasped on and he led her to the woods. He stopped and asked her if she still wanted to go through such a place, she nodded and stepped closer, her eyes blazing with determination. He led her through, their strides matching each others' until they reached a cliff, he led her closer to the edge and let go of her hand. He sat down and brought his knees to his chin then he patted the ground next to him and beckoned to her. She copied his movements and sat down, they sat there for a while and he stroked her hair, reveling in its soft feeling. "Hey, why are we here? If you just wanted to see the the sky, we could have done that back there." She asked him, curiously.

"Just wait." He continued running his hand through her hair and he stared at her face, as if trying to memorize every single detail on her lovely face. As if on cue, a loud whistling sound could be heard, coming from in front of them. Sakura whipped her head around and tried to pinpoint the source, but as she watched, the night sky in front of them was lit up in various different patterns and colors. "Fireworks!" She was elated, "You planned this?!" She accused him but looked so joyous. He merely smiled and motioned for her to sit on his lap, and she did.

They silently watched the seemingly endless fireworks until dawn peeked its head and the sky started slowly lightening. Sakura hung her head, knowing all too well how this would go. They would part ways until they both managed to get a mission near each other like before, god only knew how long that would take. Then arrange a meeting place and make sure it was somewhere they wouldn't be seen. Because dating a missing-nin is not something you are allowed to do freely in Konoha.  
Itachi cradled her head in his hands and moved her face closer to his, until his lips came crashing down on hers. She parted her lips and they moved in tandem, each trying so hard to make sure the memory of this kiss would last them until next time. Finally, both out of breath, they moved apart. The morning had arrived, it was time to go. She stood up from his lap and stretched her arms high above her head. She smiled down at him and offered her hand to pull him up as well. They embraced, Itachi snuck a couple of light brushes on her chest and smirked down at her. She giggled and let her self enjoy the being that was Itachi, his scent, his sturdy chest and the feel of his warm arms.

At last, he let her go and waved goodbye, she in turn waved back and moved to return to the hotel room and gather her belongings. "I love you." He called to her retreating back and she smiled, the phrase "I love you too!" was carried on the wind and returned to Itachi.

There would be more meetings, Itachi would see Sakura again.

**Time is cruel, then kind. **

If you guys want a sequel or something, let me know. I wrote this in a fit of anger. It's terrible, I know, but it felt good that something came out of that anger spaz, lol.  
I love ItaSaku forever, I think they fit together so well, her outgoing personality and his reserved one would be perfect to a fault.  
Ahh that's it. Thanks for reading, and always, review for me/


End file.
